


Missed flu jab

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale fictober [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle comes down with the flu. Wtnv fictober day 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed flu jab

**Author's Note:**

> I have had no motivation lately, hence the reason forty four was the last thing I posted on the 8th.

Maureen watched Michelle. Judging by the way she was walking, she was dizzy, staggering around, supporting herself on the walls, tables and counter where she could. 

"Are you okay?" Maureen asked, knowing what Michelle would say before she said it. 

"Yeah."

"No, you're not."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know. It's a starting point, I suppose. Are you sick?"

"Yeah, it's just the flu."

"You should really go home. Get some rest."

"I can't leave the shop! I need to organise things," Michelle muttered, pushing a copy of 'Stop Fabricating Our Musical Career, Michelle' to the back of the shelf and covering it with a stack of 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Thirty two best pronunciations of the letter A'. 

"Look at you! You can barely walk."

"I'm fine." Michelle started coughing, almost falling over but she caught herself on the counter. 

Maureen hurried over. "Come on, it's a slow day and we can organise tomorrow, yeah? I'll hide 'Stop Fabricating Our Musical Career, Michelle', then I'll drive you home."

Michelle nodded. "Thanks."

With some difficulty, Maureen managed to get Michelle in the car, hide all the copies of 'Stop Fabricating Our Musical Career, Michelle', close the store and get Michelle home and into bed. 

"You'll catch it off me," Michelle warned. 

"I got my flu jab. You should have gotten it weeks ago."

"I know, I know, I just... I was busy."

"Nothing we can do about it now, I suppose. Can I get you anything? Food, Drink?"

"No-"

Maureen gave her a look. 

"A cup of tea?"

"Okay, what do you want?" Michelle always wanted some obscure tea nobody had ever heard of. Maureen assumed she'd have whatever it was she wanted in the kitchen. 

"Just Earl Grey." 

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "How do you take it?"

"Black, two sugars." Michelle looked alarmed. "But it's disgusting. Ew. It's just all I've got. Otherwise I wouldn't drink _that_."

That was an outright lie. Maureen had seen lots of obscure looking teas in the kitchen on the way in.

"Right," she said, grinning. 

"Ugh, Earl Grey. Ew."

"Of course, gross." Maureen smiled and went to make tea, closing the door softly behind her.

Michelle curled up and groaned, pulling the quilt up to her chin. Having the flu was so in the sphere. 

She felt bad, with Maureen having to look after her. Michelle was always strong and now because she'd been too busy to get a flu jab she was reduced to drinking Earl Grey. Of all the unhip things to drink...

Maureen came back, holding two mugs. She left one on Michelle's bedside table. 

"Anything else you need?" 

"No, thanks. Just... Sit with me?" said Michelle, feeling guilty for asking.

"Of course." Maureen took her hand and smiled. "I love you."

Michelle smiled as well. "I love you too.”  



End file.
